


Sundered Ashes

by GaleCrowley



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, F/F, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Mind Manipulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Cinder has a plan; to use new powers of hypnosis against Team Ruby. Yang has a plan; punch Cinder in her stupid face. Neither of them planned on actually falling in love with each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sundered Ashes

Yang saw the figure and had already dashed off before Blake could do anything about it.

Lately, they had been hearing more and more reports from and around Beacon about a shadowy figure appearing in the dead of night, whipping out a ball of fire, then disappearing again. It was unclear who it was, or what they wanted, but Yang had a pretty good guess;

Cinder Fall, the pyromage. Also known as ‘thorn in their side’ and other words best not used in Weiss’ company. Words that would be _impolite_.

She’d given Yang and her friends enough trouble, so Yang was going to find her and beat the absolute snot out of her. She was going to punch Cinder in the head so hard it would make her brains fly all over the place.

Yang had caught sight of the shadow and was pursuing when she lost it just as easy right between a gas station and a coffee shop.

“Damn.”

She had just resigned herself to accepting that she lost her quarry when a hand popped out of a nearby alley and slapped over her mouth to keep her from screaming, and pulled her in.

“Hello, Yang,” Cinder whispered in that silky smooth voice of hers into Yang’s ear, her bangs tickling the edges of Yang’s head.

Yang shoved her off and turned around, fists raised and ready to fight.

“Oh, what’s the matter?” Cinder asked. “Are you not happy to see me?”

“Uh, duh,” Yang said. “Of course I’m not happy to see you. You’re a villain, and I’m gonna take you down. I don’t know what your plan is, but I’m stopping it now!”

“My plan?” Cinder said, her voice resonating with feigned innocence. “Oh! You must be referring to my new magic trick. It’s not a crime to want to practice, is it?”

“It is when – when …” At this point, Yang realized she still didn’t know Cinder’s plan. “I don’t care! You’re bad news and that’s enough for me!”

“My, my, so testy, Yang Xiao Long! You really should try to relax.”

Cinder held up her hand and a ball of pure-blue fire emitted from her palm. Yang wasn’t sure what to make of it at first, but her gaze lingered. Why wasn’t Cinder attacking?

The answer became obvious as Yang found her arms feeling heavy. She couldn’t keep them up. A soft, warm feeling overtook her joints, like she was being buried under layers and layers of warm blankets, wrapping her up like a mummy, keeping her totally still but completely comfortable.

“Uh?” Yang asked, trying to question what strange thing was happening to her, but her mouth was already succumbing. She couldn’t say anymore than coheret than ‘uh’, ‘hmm,’ and perhaps the occasional ‘erg’.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Cinder asked, walking towards Yang with her usual arrogant stride, her heels clicking on the hard ground. “To stare? To take it all in? You’ve never such beauty, have you, such light?”

Cinder help the fireball right up close to Yang’s face. Yang figured immolation and severe burns were in her future, but Cinder kept the flame at a distance. A distance too short for comfort, but a distance.

The smell of it wafted into Yang’s nose and made her more relaxed. She expected it to smell ashes, dust, destruction, or cheap hair product – all things she associated with Cinder. Instead, it was a soothing, smoky smell, like a good incense or a well-made tea.

“Uh?” Yang asked again.

“That’s right,” Cinder said, cooing. “Just … stare into the flames. Let the incense get in there and really worm its way into your brain. There’s no need for us to fight, to be angry, to be stressful. Isn’t it so much better to just relax and watch the pretty flames, Yang Xiao Long?”

‘Why does she keep using my full name’ was a question Yang wanted to ask, but what came out of her slurring mouth was ‘hi eep me aim?”

Cinder giggled.

“I’m no longer the Cinder you once thought you knew, Yang. I’ve turned over a new leaf. Oh, sure, I still want to take over the world, but I’ve discovered a way of doing that with a lot less … destruction.”

Cinder blew on the flame, and the tiniest bit of an ember flicked off and flew up into Yang’s mouth. Yang gagged and swallowed before she could do anything else, and her stomach filled up with a soothing warmth, again reminding her of soothing tea.

Now Yang took another look at Cinder, and she realized she never taken a moment to appreciate how … strikingly beautiful Cinder was. A full mane of hair, eyes sharp enough to cut a fog, and legs for days.

Cinder grabbed Yang, wrapping her fingers on the back of Yang’s neck, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Despite the feeling coming back into her arms, Yang offered no resistance.

“Yang!” a concerned voice shouted, soon followed by quick-trotting footsteps.

“It seems we’ll have to cut this little meeting short, lover,” Cinder said as she broke the kiss. “But don’t worry. We’ll see each other again soon. That is, when you feel like it.”

She kissed her fingers, then put her fingers to Yang’s mouth, before turning and walking into the alley, disappearing into the darkness. Yang held out a hand to reach for her, and had to bite her tongue to resist the urge to call out her name.

“Yang!” Blake appeared, panting and out of breath. “There you are. What have we talked about you rushing off like that? That kind of attitude is gonna get you killed one day!”

“Yeah,” Yang said, not really engaging with the conversation. “Sorry, I guess. I’ll try to do better next time.”

Blake sighed. “What’s important is that you learn from your mistakes. You didn’t happen to anything productive come out of your brazen charge, did you?”

Yang hesitated a long awhile before answering.

“No. No, not really.”

And as far as Yang knew, it was the absolute truth.

“Well, come on. Let’s head back to Beacon, then. Maybe your sister can keep you on a better leash than I can.”

In the middle of the night, Yang lay awake on her bed despite all her teammates slumbering soundly on the beds around her. She couldn’t sleep, couldn’t relax.

She felt cold. She yearned for the warmth that she felt earlier today. She craved soothing heat, like that came from fresh brewed tea, or from huddling by a cozy campfire. Everything else felt so lifeless, as if the energy had been chilled out of it.

“Yang?” Ruby asked, poking Yang’s shoulder.

“Hey, Ruby,” Yang said, rolling her head with the utmost laziness. “What’s up?”

“Are you warm?”

Yang pushed herself up and narrowed her eyes, suspicious how Ruby could ask such a pertinent question.

“Why do you ask?” Yang said.

“It’s just … it’s just that I’m warm. I am uncomfortably hot, and I wanted to be sure everyone else was too before I turned the AC on.”

“No!” came a shout, and Weiss rose from her bed. “Absolutely not! I just got the room to where I like it after fiddling with it all day! Ruby Rose, I forbid you from turning that AC on!”

“But I’m hot!” Ruby complained.

There was a sharp noise as Weiss whipped her sword out from behind her bed and pointed its tip at Ruby. Ruby and Yang’s hearts skipped beating, thinking Weiss hit her limit and was about to stab Ruby. But all she did was shoot out a gust of icy wind that coated Ruby’s body in a thin layer of frost.

Ruby looked at her hands. She sniffed her palm, then licked it like an ice pop.

“Yeah, this’ll do. Thanks, Weiss!”

“Don’t mention it,” Weiss grumbled as she and Ruby returned to their natural sleeping positions.

Blake let out a grunt, having heard something, but not motivated to wake up.

Yang tried to do the same as Weiss, sinking back under her covers. She stared up at the ceiling for a long while before sleep finally came, and even then it remained uneasy, as if she might be disturbed by a light breeze.

Yang tried to focus on her next day out. Oh, she tried. She was going to go shopping with Blake, and they’d pick out outfits, and eat too much candy, and have Weiss tell them to take the outfits back because of how horrible they were but she and Blake would ignore her. It was gonna be great.

Except that wasn’t how it went. Instead, Yang walked along the streets with a blank stare in her eyes, only ever reacting to Blake jostling her or pulling her into a store.

“Hey.” Blake said, and she threw herself in front of Yang’s path.

“Uh, hey?” Yang replied, not sure what else to say.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Blake asked. She put her hands on Yang’s shoulders. “Be honest with me, Yang. You’ve been acting strange since yesterday. You’re so quiet. You’re never quiet. What happened to you?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Yang said, even though Blake already made it well and clear that she wasn’t going to accept this as an answer. “It’s just … some stuff came up. Stuff I can’t really … put into words.”

“Give it a try. What kind of stuff?” Blake asked. “Please, Yang? I’m really worried about you.”

“I’ll be … hey, what’s that?” Yang asked, her attention caught by a light in the distance.

A tiny lick of blue flame appeared in an alley between two buildings, dancing and swaying in the air. It gave a big swoosh and floated on into the darkness, daring, begging Yang to follow it.

“Wait here,” Yang said, lowering Blake’s arms for her. “There’s … something. I promise I’ll be back in ten minutes, okay? Don’t follow me until then.”

Blake reached a hand out, but Yang was already sprinting off into the alley.

Once there, Yang found her; Cinder, waiting with her back to a wall, relaxing and resting.

“You!” Yang shouted, loading up her gauntlets.

“Me?” Cinder asked in faux-surprise. “What about little old me?”

Yang aimed her gauntlet square at Cinder’s head. “What did you do to me? I haven’t been able to sleep. I keep wanting tea. What did you do?”

“My dear,” Cinder said with a soft laugh that Yang found charming instead of herself. “No. My darling.” Cinder flicked a hand through her hair to show it off, then held up a palm, manifesting that blue flame again. “All I did was make you more aware of your natural desires.”

“My natural desires? Yeah, right.”

“It’s true! Every human being, every woman has a few natural desires in her. Desires like … love and companionship,” Cinder explained, the blue flame dancing all the while.

Yang’s fist grew shaky. She wondered, what the heck was she doing, aiming her weapon at a beautiful woman like this?

She lowered her arm, and Cinder drew closer.

“That’s a good girl,” Cinder leaned in to whisper. “You can feel it, can’t you, Yang? The desire, the love building up inside you? That’s how I’ve been feeling these last few days. It took me a while to narrow down the list of who I’d want as a girlfriend, but your name managed to be among the top. Now, take a bite.”

Cinder held the flame up to Yang’s face, and Yang couldn’t stop herself from snapping her jaw at like a dog. The flame shrunk down and passed harmlessly through Yang’s mouth thanks to some careful manipulation by Cinder. But Yang believed she swallowed it like the best of the fire-eaters at the carnival, and often the mere belief of something was enough to make it fact.

“So warm,” Yang said, breathing heavily. “I feel like I’m glowing. Am I glowing? Should I be concerned?”

Cinder brought Yang’s hands together and made them overlap, then interwove her fingers atop of Yang’s.

“You’re glowing to me,” Cinder said. “That’s enough, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

Cinder went in for a kiss, pressing her lips to Yang’s cheek.

“Yang!” Blake’s voice carried from across. “Yang, get back here! Your ten minutes are almost up!”

Yang sighed. She gripped Cinder’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. My friends are worried about me. Could we try this again later?”

“Sure. How does dinner tonight sound?”

Cinder gave Yang another a smooch on the cheek.

“Sounds fantastic,” Yang said, staring dreamily as Cinder left, walking away and disappearing with as much ease as a magician putting a rabbit back into a hat.

Yang brushed her cheek with her fingers, meaning to savor the lingering sensation of Cinder’s lips there. But what she thought was a sensation her fingers found was the presence of lipstick left smeared on her face.

Not wanting to have to answer questions, Yang spat onto her fingers and rubbed her cheek to mess up the face. It broke her heart to remove the evidence of Cinder’s kisses, but she couldn’t imagine Blake would take it well.

“There you are,” Blake said, entering the alley. “That’s the second time you’ve run off into an alley by yourself. What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Yang answered, and even she knew how stupid it sounded once she said it out loud.

“Uh-huh.” Blake crossed her arms and leaned closer to inspect Yang. “What is that on your cheek?”  
“What? This?” Yang played dumb, cupping her other cheek.

“No, your other cheek. It’s kind of pink and … is that a cut? Have you been fighting someone? Is that why you keep running off? You have some kind of new rival?”

“What!? No, no! That’s not it at all!”

“Then what is it?” Blake demanded.

Yang inhaled profusely, trying to figure her way out of this.

“Okay,” Yang said, having an idea. “Yes, you’re right. There is something going on with me. But I don’t want to talk about it right now. Not with you, not with Ruby, not with anyone. But I promise I will explain … when I’m ready.”

Blake mulled this over.

“All right,” Blake said. “We both know I’m in no position to cast stones when it comes to keeping secrets from people. I’ll put my trust in you, Yang, for this.”

She poked Yang in the chest. “But I’m gonna hold you to that promise. I want an explanation before … whatever it is that you’re going through gets out of hand.” Then she left and muttered in a grim breath. “If it hasn’t already.”

Yang breathed with relief. That would keep Blake off her case for awhile, hopefully. She was still going to have to explain herself, at some point, but that point could be later.

For now, she could focus on prepping herself for a nice dinner with Cinder.

Yang didn’t know how she knew where to go to meet Cinder. Probably something Cinder put in her mind subtly without her noticing.

Yang found the restaurant, went inside, and spotted Cinder waiting in a booth with a white bowler hat over tipped over to cover her face, but she couldn’t hide that raven hair. She wore her a white version of her usual dress. Yang, meanwhile, had to change into her an orange evening dress. She felt naked without her jacket, but she slid into the booth doing her best to look comfortable.

“Hey,” Yang greeted her.

“You made it,” Cinder said. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure that you would.”

“Yeah. Weiss is always telling me I need to be more on time. Little dangerous to be out in public like this for you though, don’t you think?”

“That’s what the hat is for,” Cinder said, tapping the brim of the accessory in question. “Makes it easier to hide. I haven’t ordered anything yet. I tried to pick a restaurant I figured you’d be comfortable with. It’s not quite up to my usual standards, but I think it’s a happy medium for us. Fancier than fast food, but not so fancy that you can’t afford it … or understand what the menu is even saying.”

“Heh, yeah.” Yang went over the menu and quickly found something appealing. They flagged down a waiter, placed their order, and received their food in timely fashion.

Yang poured out a spot of ketchup for her fries and scooped one up.

“So, I gotta ask,” Yang said between bites, speaking with her mouth full (how crass!). “What made you pick me?”

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Cinder asked, calmly carving off a piece of well-done steak that was surely not a metaphor for anything in particular.

“I mean, you could probably anyone on my team,” Yang said. “Heck, anyone in Beacon with that fire trick of yours. Why pick me?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“I guess not.”

“If it will make you happy, I’ll volunteer one.” Cinder checked to make sure no was listening, then leaned over and spoke in a quiet voice. “Because you’re sexy, Yang.”

“Oh,” Yang said, a bit of ketchup dripping onto her cleavage. She didn’t notice, but Cinder sure did. “Really? I mean, I can think of a lot of ladies who are se- who are prettier than I am. Like Glynda.”

“Glynda?” Cinder laughed. “She’s attractive, sure, but she’s much too old for me. You’re closer to my age range, Miss Long.”

Hearing her name spoken so formally sent a chill through Yang’s spine.

“Truthfully,” Cinder said, slicing off another cut of her steak. “I did plan on getting the whole rest of your team. Ruby, Blake, the white one…”

“Her name’s Weiss.”

“I don’t know what happened. I got you, and suddenly, that was enough for me. Your beauty. Your allure. Why should I have to bother with the rest of them when I’m happy with just you perched on my arm?”

“Happy?” Yang asked, dropping her food and silverware. “Does that have anything to do with it? I thought this was some evil scheme of yours.”

Cinder blushed. “Did I say happy? Goodness, I must be off my game today. Yes, it was … a scheme. I’ve all but forgotten about it now. Are we sure you’re not part of some evil scheme? I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. When we’re apart, all I want is to see you again.”

“Huh.” Yang went to take a sip of her drink. The restaurant was fancy enough to serve glass cups, rather than paper, but that wasn’t enough to keep fight-minded Yang from making a mess, spilling her soda down onto her boobs and soaking a strap of her dress. “Ah, darn it!”

Cinder went uncharacteristically quiet. She gawked and stared while Yang took a nap and tried to salvage the dress.

“What?” Yang asked, dabbing at herself over and over, her chest jiggling, her boobs pressing up enticingly against the table.

Cinder took a deep sigh. She stood up in an abrupt motion.

“Okay,” Cinder said. “I was going to wait a little longer before asking for this, but I can’t take waiting anymore.” She snapped her fingers, making a flame, and Yang’s body went slack, mesmerized by the flame.

“Come with me.” Cinder led Yang into the ladies’ restroom and brought them inside a stall, locking it with both of them in.

Cinder moved to pull down the straps on Yang’s dress.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Yang asked.

“There’s so much on your chest,” Cinder said, rubbing a thumb over the spot of ketchup. “I can’t take it anymore. I want you to stuff those fat tits of yours down my throat.”

Cinder went to bite down on Yang’s nipple, but Yang pulled away.

“Here? Now?” Yang asked. “What if someone else comes in? We could get caught. We’re going to get in trouble. They can clearly see there’s two of us in one stall! That’s suspicious!”

“You’re right. So let’s fix that.”

Cinder jumped and wrapped her legs around Yang’s hips, forcing Yang to support her and hold her up. Yang was strong enough to do it with ease, but it still made her uncomfortable. It fixed the problem, though; if someone else came into the room and peeked under the stall, they would only see one pair of legs, not two.

“Now, milk me up, you cow,” Cinder said.

“Milk? I’m not sure I can do _that_.”

“Right, right. I’m getting ahead of myself.” Cinder held up a thumb up Yang’s nipple, creating a small bit of flame. Yang moaned as milk dripped out from the nipple. It was like there was a frozen slush of milk inside her tits, just waiting for someone – someone like Cinder – to come along and thaw it out. It seemed to make so much sense to Yang; why else would she have these huge hooters all her life? The answer, obviously, was that she had been holding on to all this milk, waiting for that special someone to walk into her life and pull it out from her.

She happily let Cinder latch onto her nipple and suck and sip, drinking the feminine nourishment from her chest. Yang blushed, deriving an unfamiliar but quite pleasant feeling of pleasure.

It felt so … elevated. They weren’t just doing something horny with her tits. She was giving off a mystical, magical liquid that gave and sustained _life_. The fact that it all came from her boobs was just a happy bonus.

Cinder moaned and stopped sucking. With a milk-soaked tongue, she licked up the mess of ketchup and soda from Yang’s breast, cleaning up that spills at the expense of replacing them with a new, milky mess.

“Oh, Cinder,” Yang murmured softly as Cinder’s wet tongue tickled her mounds.

The loud creak of a swinging hinge interrupted their tender moment, and they froze at hearing two distinct of footsteps enter the room.

Worse yet, they were familiar footsteps soon joined by familiar voices.

“Has Yang been acting kinda weird to you lately?” Blake asked.

“How do you mean?” Ruby answered.

“I mean, you’re her sister,” Blake said. “Does she tell you things she doesn’t tell me? Do you know something I don’t, something that maybe explains why she keeps running off in the middle of the city, in the middle of the day?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby said. “I don’t always get to spend as much time with her as I’d like, but I know she has some things she keeps to herself.”

“Now that doesn’t sound like Yang at all.”

“It’s true! It’s … well, mostly, it’s how many boyfriends she’s had. She keeps going on dates and she wants to me think she totally, absolutely found ‘The One’ this time, but I know it didn’t work on her last, let’s see … six dates, I think it was.”

“And how do you know that?” Blake asked.

“Because I followed her and before the date I threatened to beat the guy up if he broke up with her too harshly.”

Yang stumbled and bumped Cinder against the stall wall. Truthfully, she knew about Ruby being overprotective and had taken steps to compensate; but though she was strong, she didn’t have a lot of stamina. She had a bad habit of expending herself too much early in fights. She could carry Cinder well, but she couldn’t do it for long.

“What was that?” Blake asked, and Cinder’s eyes widened with alarm.

Thinking fast, Yang reached over and flushed the toilet in their stall.

“Ah,” Blake said. “Stomach problems.”

“Sorry!” Ruby shouted over the sound of flushing. “Hope you feel better soon!”

“Hope it’s just an allergy or something,” Blake said. “Otherwise we might be doing that soon. We might want to avoid this restaurant in the future.”

“Ick, don’t even joke about that!”

Cinder and Yang listened close for the two of them to leave, breathing a sigh of relief when they heard the front door swing open.

With a moment of respite, Yang set Cinder down.

“That was way too close,” Yang said.

“Agreed,” Cinder said. “Why don’t you go on home and try to let them know you’re all right? Don’t worry about the dinner bill, I’ll take care of it.”

“Wow,” Yang said. “For such a stuck-up evil villain, Cinder, you make a surprisingly thoughtful girlfriend.”

“What can I say? You change me,” Cinder said.

Yang scoffed.

“Hurry along now.” Cinder said, cupping Yang’s cheek and kissing her on the lips. They grabbed some paper towels and wiped away the evidence of Yang’s lactation, and Yang hurried back to her home.

Once Yang returned to her room, she was surprised to find all three of her roommates waiting up for her.

“Oh, hey girls,” Yang greeted them. “What’s up?”

“Where have you been?” Blake asked. “We didn’t know you were out. We’ve been worried sick.”

“I wasn’t,” Ruby said with an awkward interjection. “I mean, I was a little concerned, yeah, but you’re a big girl. You can take care of yourself.”

Blake shot her a glare.

“I was on a date,” Yang said.

“A date!?” Ruby exclaimed with surprise, as it was one she didn’t know about.

“Right,” Yang said. “Well, it was more like a meeting, at first. It sort of turned into a date.”

“A date,” Blake repeated sorrowfully. “Okay, then.”

“And you wore this to your date?” Weiss asked, inspecting the soaked strap of Yang’s dress, very much displeased at her friend’s fashion sense. “Look at this! It’s all stained and wet. Have I taught you nothing?”

“It wasn’t wet when I left,” Yang defended herself. “There was an accident. I spilled something on it.”

Weiss groaned. “Typical. Okay, fine. I’ll see what I can do to fix it, but we may have to go find you another dress.”

“Thanks, Weiss.”

Yang went over to her closet and set about changing into cleaner, dryer clothes. Once she got into her night dress, she climbed onto her bed.

But as she did, she notice the way the other girls were looking at her. Ruby was all smiles, as usual. Weiss was upset over the dress, but she’d get over it.

The real pain came from Blake. There was a darkness in her eyes. A sadness Yang couldn’t figure out. What did she do?

The next morning, a knock came on the room.

“Yang?” Jaune’s voice called.

Yang answered, finding Jaune standing there with a slip of pink paper in his hand.

“Oh,” Yang said. “You … have something for me?” She liked Jaune well enough, but not in that way.

“Yeah,” Jaune said. He looked at the paper and blushed. “Oh. It’s not what you think. I found this in the front entrance. It’s not from me. See?”

He handed Yang the paper. It read, to whoever find this, please give it to Yang.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Yang closed the door and ripped open the card, finding a tiny note inside.

_Meet me at this address,_

_\- C.F._

Yang smiled and held the paper close to her chest. Perhaps the paper could transfer the warmth her heart felt and send it to her new girlfriend.

Yang went to the address. It was a fancy hotel with a walled-off pavilion outside. People sat on tables shaded by umbrellas and mingled, talking about whatever – about life, family, bread.

Catching Yang’s eye was a young-looking woman wearing a fluffy jacket, scarf, sunglasses and a baseball cap even though the weather could only be described as slightly chilly at best. From there, it was easy to conclude this was the person she wanted to meet with.

She approached the table and sat without waiting for permission.

“Hey,” Yang said. “This seat taken?”

“I’m waiting for someone, actually,” the woman replied.

“You sure they’ll show up?”

“Oh, I have faith,” the woman said, tilting her sunglasses down to reveal Cinder’s golden eyes, giving Yang a wink before quickly pushing up the glasses, lest someone find out about their liaison.

“What made you pick here?” Yang asked, looking around.

Cinder held up a hotel key. “I got us a room here. You said you wanted somewhere with more privacy, right? We’ll make our way to the room, and then we’ll make _out_.”

She flashed a bright smile that made Yang’s heart melt. Yang reached over and put her hands over Cinder’s and intertwined their fingers.

Then she let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Cinder asked.

“Is this … right?” Yang asked. “I mean, you’re like my sister’s nemesis. You’re always trying to take over the world. And that thing you did with your fingertips … do I really love you? Or have you just made me think I do?”

“Well,” Cinder said. “Is this right? … Honestly, no, I don’t think so. You’re right – I did do something with my fingertips. This is probably wrong. But I get more attached to you the more time we spend together, Yang. Being away from you is … painful, even. I did hypnotize you, but it seems more and more like I somehow hypnotized myself; I don’t care about the world anymore. That’s a lie. I still do. I still want to take over everything and everybody worship me. But.”

Cinder raised Yang’s hand and kissed the back of Yang’s palm.

“Now I want you be my side when that happens – to be my fellow queen. I’ve never wanted that from anyone before. I always wanted it to be about me, me, me. And if loving you like this is wrong, well … I don’t want to be right.”

“I guess that’s good enough for now,” Yang said. “After all, it’s not like I could leave you even if I wanted to.”

“Couldn’t you?” Cinder suggested. “You’re not hypnotized at this exact moment. Can’t you try?”

“Ah, but how do I know you didn’t hypnotize me first, then make me forget it, and now you’re letting me pretend to be not hypnotized so I can try and think I’m not?”

Cinder was quiet for a moment.

“Is the fact I didn’t follow a word of that good enough proof?”

“I guess.”

“I mean, first you say you're hypnotized, then not, then hypnotized and … which is it?”

“Let’s find out!” Yang said, getting up from her seat. “I’m leaving you now!”

“Fine. I won’t stop you.”

“I mean it!” Yang said, tip-toeing away from the table. “You might never see me again. Or worse yet, it might be when I’m trying to stop you from being a bad guy.”

“Your fists in my face won’t be nearly as painful as you leaving me now.”

“Huh,” Yang said, puzzled. She felt no resistance. Nothing compelling her to stay. She absolutely could leave if she wanted to.

Truth be told, she hated it. At least if Cinder had done something to her, she had an excuse – but if she was in her right mind? If her head was clear? That meant – that meant she really was falling in love with Cinder, and that was a terrible thought.

“Okay,” Yang said. “I’m leaving now, Cinder. For real. I … need some time to think.”

“Take as much as you need,” Cinder said. “I’ll rent another room when you’re ready to get back to me.”

“Yeah … okay.”

Yang turned around.

“Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“Don’t look now.” Yang sat back down and gestured with her head. “I think Blake followed me here.”

“What?” Cinder leaned over, looking past Yang’s shoulder. By the front gate Blake stood there, imposing with her stark black and white clothes, long hair, and the fact her hand held a tight grip onto the handle of her weapon.

“I can’t let her see me here,” Yang said. “She’ll just have more questions. Questions I don’t know how to answer. Not anymore.”

“I have an idea,” Cinder got up. “Follow my lead.”

Cinder brought Yang up to her feet, took off her hat, and placed it on Yang. Acting fast, she took some of Yang’s hard-to-hide yellow hair and stuffed it into the back of Yang’s shirt. It was uncomfortable for Yang, but it was easier than facing Blake and admitting the truth.

The two of them headed inside the hotel, and Cinder walked them to the room she rented out on the third floor.

“We should be safe in here,” Cinder said, locking the door and throwing off her disguise.

“I hope you’re right about that.”

Yang grunted when Cinder’s hand struck in the center of her back, knocking her down onto the bed.

“Cinder?” Yang asked, turning around, coming face with a Cinder that was approaching her like a stalking jungle beast. She wondered if it all been a trap that Cinder was waiting to spring until just now.

“We’re trapped in here until she’s gone, aren’t we?” Cinder climbed on top of Yang, straddling her by wrapping her thighs around Yang’s. “We should make the most of it, don’t you think?”

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Yang said. “Blake can be pretty resourceful. We don’t want to underestimate her.”

Cinder ignored Yang’s words, coming down and giving a kiss to Yang’s neck. It sent shivers through Yang’s body, and all of a sudden she found Cinder’s argument a compelling one.

Giving in and throwing herself into the embrace, Yang wrapped her arms around Cinder’s waist, producing a pleasured yelp from Cinder as she got to really feel Yang’s muscles.

“So strong,” Cinder whispered in a quiet voice that nonetheless brimmed with lust.

“This is what you signed on for when you picked me,” Yang whispered back, and then they kissed. While their lips met and savored the taste of the other, Yang didn’t notice Cinder’s hand travel over to her shirt and grab it, lifting it up slowly enough that Yang didn’t notice until she felt the air conditioning on her now-exposed breasts.

“Cinder,” Yang complained.

“Hey. Don’t try to tell me you don’t want this.” Cinder pinched Yang’s nipple, and Yang moaned as a bit of milk squirted out and soaked through her bra.

Yang made a displeased noise.  
“Oh, right,” Cinder said. “I suppose I should even things up a little.”

In a smooth motion Yang didn’t think was possible, Cinder yanked off her whole dress without ripping or tearing it, tossing it to the floor while letting Yang admire the pink bra and underwear she was wearing underneath.

Yang gave a gasp at seeing Cinder’s breasts so full and in depth. Curious and intrigued, she reached a hand up and gave Cinder a welcomed grope, squeezing a boob, even more surprised to discover it was all natural – no plastic here, just fat and skin.

“No way,” Yang said. “You’re natural?”

Cinder chuckled. “Nice, aren’t they? I mean, sure, they don’t really compare to yours, but they’re respectable enough, I think.”

“Get out of here.” Yang grabbed both of Cinder’s boobs and squished them together. “They’re just as big as mine! Maybe even a little bigger. I just have mine out all the time with all those jackets and your dress covers them _really_ well.”

“If you say so, my darling. Why don’t you enjoy them?”

Cinder stuffed her boobs into Yang’s face, and Yang moaned as their softness enveloped her cheeks.

“These really are great,” Yang said, muffled. “You should be more proud of them!”

Yang reached up and unhooked Cinder’s bra, tore it off, and hurled it into the floor almost with a bit of anger – like how dare this thin, insignificant piece of cloth try to hide and obscure such magnificent tits from the world, and hide their size and beauty from their owner. Cinder should be delighted to have this lovely rack.

Cinder giggled as Yang blew into her breasts, motorboating them and tickling her. Cinder readjusted and pinched Yang’s nipple again, Yang moaning as her tit was made to squirt up like a soda fountain.

“I think it’s time to go deeper, don’t you?” Cinder asked.

“W-what does that mean?”

Cinder kept one hand tweaking and pinching Yang’s leaky nipple while her other hand slid down Yang’s stomach, unzipped her pants, and went straight for Yang’s slit. Yang gasped for breath as Cinder’s fingers probed and stroked at that tiny slit between her legs.

“Oh my.” Yang worked up a nervous sweat. She’d never had anybody put their fingers in her like this before. The idea of even using her vagina for sexual pleasure had never occurred to her – sure, she felt arousal now then, but just straight up plumbing her fingers right into that hole? It was a new, amazing, almost frightening experience.

But Cinder was slightly older and knew the ins and outs of the female body just that tiny bit better. Not much older, but enough to make a difference – enough to _know_ , in a way that Yang wouldn’t, how best to please one.

“C-C-Cinder ...” Yang stammered, her thighs seizing up and her legs starting to kick out. She had no idea how she was supposed to react to this.

“Hush, my darling,” Cinder whispered, kissing Yang by the ear. “It’s okay. Does it feel a little overwhelming? Hot? Wet, maybe even sticky? It’s supposed to feel that way. Don’t worry. It’s not the same for everyone, either. It could be hotter for you than it is for me, less wet, less sticky. About the only thing it’s _not_ supposed to do is hurt. Does it?”

“Does it what?”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Good. Then it should feel really good in a moment.”

Cinder moved faster, pumping her finger in and out of Yang’s winking slit that grew wetter and wetter with each pump. It felt so strange and alien to Yang, and despite Cinder’s assurances, she still worried about the tiny film forming over her slit.

Something in Yang, something deeper, pulsed. It thrummed and sang. There was something buried deep inside her, and Cinder was about to excavate it and pry it out of Yang and into the world – and it would make for a hot mess like Cinder kept saying.

Yang was just on the verge of orgasm when the door rattled.

The two of them froze. Cinder bit her lip. Yang clutched at the mattress, panicking and not thinking straight.

Unable to do anything about, frozen by their fear, the door swung open.

Blake stood on the other side, gasping when she saw the two of them engaged on the bed.

Yang fretted. What would Blake do? How was she going to attack them? Would she calmly pull out her gun, take aim and shoot Cinder straight through the head? Or maybe she would lose herself in a rage, draw her sword, and fly screaming towards the bed with the intent to carve them up the way Cinder carved her steak. Perhaps scream “Traitor!” and run to inform Ruby and Weiss of Yang’s dalliances.

But she didn’t do any of those things. What she did instead was to use one of the most potent and effective weapons any woman could have access to; her tears.

Blake cried, said nothing, and walked away.

Yang looked to Cinder for guidance, having no idea what to do.

“Go to her.” Cinder got up off Yang, and Yang quickly pulled her outfit together, fetching her jacket and zipping up her pants to go out into the hallway.

Yang found Blake just standing there, crying softly. Her tears made stains on the hotel’s carpeted floor.

“Hey.” Yang greeted her. Already her words sounded wrong; such a casual greeting for such an intense and what must have been a painful moment. But she didn’t know how else to start.

“I knew,” Blake said, clearing her throat and coughing. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to face Yang. “I knew there must have been something. I didn’t want it to be true. But after learning you had been on a date, I knew it was … never going to happen. I … thought we had something going, Yang. I thought there was something there. Something we could build on.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow you,” Yang said.

Blake slapped her.

Honestly, fully deserved. But Yang was still confused.

“I’m in love with you, you idiot!” Blake shouted, her cat ears twitching. “Knowing you were going out … seeing you with anybody on that bed was going to hurt. I knew that. But if you just had a boyfriend … or a girlfriend, it would still hurt. It’d break my heart, but I could get over it and move on. But … seriously? Cinder Fall? _Of all people!?_ ”

“It’s … a little more complicated than that,” Yang said, though it sounded lame even to her own ears.

“Oh, really?” Blake asked, crossing her arms. “You’ve fallen in love with one of our greatest, nastiest enemies! I don’t see what’s so complicated about it.”

Yang didn’t really have a good defense. Indeed, there probably wasn’t a good defense.

From over behind Blake’s shoulder, Cinder appeared at the other end of the hallway and waved at Yang, signaling her. How Cinder managed to get dressed and sneak by and get past _both_ her and Blake without either of them noticing, Yang would never figure out.

But she was here now; she wasn’t going to let Yang do this alone.

Cinder made some interesting motions. She mimed pouring into a cup, then lifted her imaginary cup to her mouth, doing a gulp.

“What?” Blake snapped, seeing Yang’s eyes wander. “What could you possibly be looking at?”

Cinder continued the gesture of pretending to drink, and things finally clicked.

“Oh!” Yang shouted. Casting aside the carefulness she used with Cinder on the bed, she used her strength to rip open her top, then hooked an arm around Blake and stuffed a nipple into Blake’s mouth. Milk spurted from Yang’s tit with such smoothness and ease, it felt like her boobs had been waiting to do this to Blake all day.

Blake grunted and shoved Yang off. She gulped and wiped the spot of milk on her chin off with her arm.

“Do you really think…” Blake huffed. “Drinking your _fucking breast milk_ is going to somehow make this better? How are you even producing? You’re not pregnant…”

Yang looked at Cinder again. _Now what?_ She said with her eyes.

Cinder continued miming the drinking gesture. When Yang didn’t understand, Cinder rubbed circles around her stomach. The message was clear. Keep going. Fill her up.

Yang wrapped her strong arms around Blake again and shoved Blake’s mouth onto her tit once more.

“Yes,” Yang replied to Blake. “Yes, I do think my milk will fix this.”

She pinched nipple, squirting an impressive gush into Blake’s mouth. Blake pulled away again, her chin soaked through with Yang’s milk, bits of the produce dripping off her pointed canines.

“Knock…” Blake panted. “Knock that off.”

Blake continued breathing heavily. Her hands lowered down to her side.

She could try to deny it, but Yang could tell; Cinder’s tricks had paid off. She was hooked.

Yang stepped backwards, and Blake tensed up.

Yang held her arms out in a welcoming gesture and presented forward her boobs.

“Kitty want her milk?” Yang teased.

“How …? What did you put in this?” Blake panted heavily, obviously trying to resist – to deny the urge implanted into her. But she couldn’t hold out, and she launched herself at Yang, tightening her arms around Yang and sucking on the nipple presented to her.

“Good girl.” Yang wrapped her arms around Blake in kind. She lovingly pet and stroked Blake’s hair. “How much of a cat are you really, Blake? Would you like it if I did this?”

Yang reached and scratched at the back of Blake’s cat-ear. Blake purred. Yang giggled, making her chest bounce, and Blake grabbed and clawed at Yang’s breast like she was afraid it was going to come off if Yang laughed too hard.

Blake sucked voraciously, almost pulling on the nipple. Yang grunted, feeling Blake’s feline incisors graze against the skin to bite down on the milk-stuffed tit.

Yang looked across the room, and Cinder gave a hand signal to show she approved. Cinder nodded, and Yang felt words bubble in her throat – like Cinder was giving her a script to read off through telepathy.

“You said you loved me?” Yang asked. “What do you love most about me, Blake?”

“What?” Blake replied, interrupting her feeding frenzy. “What kind of question is that?”

“Oh, be honest, Blake. It’s my huge fucking tits, isn’t it? No, you don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked.

“I said, you don’t need to be embarrassed!” Yang pulled Blake’s head in, stuffing her boobs into the faunus’ face, and Yang squished and squeezed and rubbed her boobs into Blake’s face.

“Tell me how much you love me, Blake,” Yang whispered.

Cinder made a gesture of slicing her throat with her finger. The mission was clear. _Finish her._

“Tell me how much you absolutely love my boobs.” Yang stuffed a hand down Blake’s pants, finding Blake’s vagina and pushing her fingers into it, using the lessons she learned from Cinder only a few moments ago.

“Tell me,” Yang went on, stroking Blake’s slit with one hand and rubbing her boob into Blake’s cheek with the other while Blake licked the nipple for more milk. “How much you absolutely love my huge … milky … fat … fantastic fucking tits!”

Blake lurched, grabbing onto Yang for support, moaning as Yang’s fingers brought her to an intense, overwhelming orgasm, her whole body quaking as she leaked.

“Yes,” Blake moaned. “I love you, Yang. I love your huge boobs. I love hearing you _talk_ about your fantastic tits and how great they are. I love your milk. I love you!” Blake showered Yang’s boob with kisses.

Yang pulled her hand out from Blake’s clothes, observed the wet sticky fluid on her fingers, then put her fingers into her mouth with zero hesitation.

“Mm,” Yang moaned, pulling her fingers out from her lips with a loud wet smack. She wrapped her arm around Blake and steered her towards Cinder.

“But you see, Blake?” Yang said. “There’s enough love in my huge tits for _both_ of you. We can all get along, can’t we? We can all love each other equally.”

“Yes,” Blake agreed enthusiastically, her eyes glassy, totally under the spell of the milk. “Absolutely. Whatever you say, Yang.”

Blake cupped and squeezed Yang’s tit as Yang carried her over to Cinder for inspection.

“So, what do you think?” Yang asked Cinder in a mostly joking fashion. “Can we keep her? Our new apartment could use a cat.”

“But of course,” Cinder said. She cupped Blake’s chin. Blake totally ignored her, too focused on Yang’s cleavage. “It might be difficult at first, but she’ll learn to love me … in time. After all, I got you, didn’t I?”

Cinder gave Yang a smooch on the cheek, making Yang blush.

“Yeah, you did. Now come on. Let’s get out of here before something else crazy happens. Because I don’t know about you, but I already feel like I’m going to have my hands full just trying to please two girlfriends.”

“Indeed,” Cinder said. “Truly, you have an embarrassment of riches.”

She gave Yang another cheek kiss, and the three of them headed out to start this new and exciting chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write RWBY porn again. Because the year is 2020 and I will see the strangest, dumbest impulses absolutely through to completion if it will so much as offer a glimpse of a shred of joy.
> 
> It did go a bit off the rails, though - it was supposed to be like a 3000-word at the most of just Cinder hypno-ing Yang and Blake, not this weird ship fic where it's like Cinder and Yang have genuinely fallen in love with each other. Hench the AU tag, because Cinder is presented as having the capacity to love another human being, and I'm preeeetty sure that's not compatible with canon.
> 
> I also tagged AU because I only have half an understanding of RWBY canon at any time, and I can't be bothered to check the wiki for the other half because I really don't care about any of it beyond "hot anime ladies."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
